In Monstry
by Game2002
Summary: An old friend invited 8 of the Smashers and three other characters to the country of Monstry. What adventure will they encounter in this country of bizarre creature? Based off a story arc of Crayon Shin-chan.
1. Monstry

Nobody expected another Game2002 story after the completion of Times in 10 Lives Apartment: The Remake! Hope you enjoy it!

BTW, this story will contain characters from the story mentioned above, so if you haven't read it yet, I might as well recommend you to give it a try so you can know most of the OC in this story.

* * *

**SUPER SMASH BROS.**

**IN MONSTRY**

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 1: A Royal Invitation to Monstry! The Start of a Grand Vacation!

* * *

**

This is how it all began. Mr. Binko, the prince of Monstry and a good friend of the Smashers, sent out invitations to them and also residents of 10 Lives Apartment for them to come join his wedding ceremony in Monstry. Yes, Mr. Binko has at long last found the girl of his dreams to marry.

These are the main Smashers of the story: Roy, Game & Watch, Luigi, Jigglypuff, Zelda, Link, Kirby, and Bowser. The landlady of 10 Lives Apartment, Susanna Luvly, and Reed A. Buke are also among the ones invited.

Our story begins onboard a really high class plane…

Zelda sits back against her seat and relaxes for the remaining of the comfortable flight. "Ah… I always wanted to ride this kind of plane," she says happily.

"I never dreamed of riding a plane like this!" says Link.

"Too bad the others couldn't come."

"Can't be helped; the kids have school to attend, some of the others have work to do or are busy, and some even got wanted bounties and didn't want to travel around in fear of getting arrested.

"Don't worry!" Kirby tells them. "We promised to bring lots of pictures and souvenirs back and show them what we did there! I can't wait to taste the foods of Monstry!"

Roy is sitting rather bored next to the window seat. "Aye… Too bad Lilina couldn't come… She would've loved this."

"Well, I still came even though my older brother isn't here," Luigi tells him. "I figured that it would be a nice change to come out by myself once in a while."

"Hey, cheer up, for you are enjoying this yourself already!" Bowser tells Roy. "I don't care whether or not that criminal Mario is here."

"He's not a criminal."

"At least in the government's eyes… Anyway, just be glad that we are here to accompany you!"

**Note: Read Those Who Deserve Beatings to learn more about this criminal thing, but you should start with Armageddon: The Corruption first to truly understand that.**

"And don't forget us too!" says Reed, popping out from behind their seat.

"We also got invited!" adds Susanna. "It's been a while since we've been together."

"Sadly, Priscilla and the two policemen can't come due to work," says the landlady. "I think Priscilla is filming for a new movie called The Konami Code."

"It's a movie based of a novel of the same name," explains G&W. "The plot in a nutshell is two people trying to solve the secret of the code up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, start. Along the way, they encounter several enemies and madmen trying to stop them. The wonder how this film adaptation will turn out?"

"Anyway, I wonder what Mr. Binko's bride looks like," wonders Zelda.

"He said she's the most beautiful woman he's ever met, in our term, that is," adds Link.

"That would mean very ugly in their language," says Roy. "Remember, Monstrians see the ugliest as the most beautiful and the other way round. To put it simple, the bride is attractive in our eyes."

Then they hear an announcement saying, "We are now arriving at Monstry. Everyone please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing.

-

To make a long story short, the plane finally lands at Monstry Airport and they all went through passport checking and reclaimed their luggages. They all step out into the departure zone.

Roy looks around and asks, "Mr. Binko said he and his royal servants would come pick us up in the name of the king. I wonder where he is."

"Maybe he's a bit late?" asks Bowser. "Not everyone is always on time, you know. Even royal entities may be late sometimes."

Almost immediately, a bunch of ogres in black suit and sunglasses approach them with knives and guns in their hands. "You guys are the Smashers, right?" they ask. "Hands up or you'll die!"

"Uh? What is the meaning of this?" asks Link.

"Wait! I'm not a Smashers!" protests Reed

"Never mind, you lot better keep your mouth shut or else you won't live long," says one of the ogres.

"If it's a fight you want, then you shall have it!" roars Bowser, getting into offensive stance.

Suddenly, Mr. Binko shows up from behind a pillar and shouts, "You villains stop whatever you are doing at once and let go of my friends!"

The ogres point their weapons at him. "You should die!" The ones that are wielding knives charge forward to get him, and Mr. Binko fought back using a sword that he pulled out from within his pants. Using not the greatest skills in the world, he easily fought off the ogres.

"Wow! Mr. Binko sure knows how to fight!" says Roy.

"But the skills with sword are a bit simplistic," says Link.

"We should help him!" says Zelda. "He can't hold up by himself with this much people!"

Mr. Binko hops back several steps from his attackers, and then he whips out a bazooka and points it at them. "Behold the ultimate weapon!"

"Hey! He's pointing the bazooka in our direction!" gasps Susanna. "We're in his range too!"

Mr. Binko pulls the trigger, and smoke shoots out from the bazooka. When the smoke cleared, one can see a banner sticking out of the turret, and the banner writes, "_Welcome, Smashers!_" All the Smashers fall over to the floor—anime style.

"Welcome, Smashers!" shout all the ogres, taking off their sunglasses.

"How do you like my unique welcome?" Mr. Binko asks the Smashers.

"You had us frightened!" shouts Roy. "Do you think it's appropriate to do something like this here?!"

"I was thinking of cosplaying as the Power Rangers, but scratched that idea. Anyway, welcome to my country, Smashers! You shall all be treated nicely and live in the country's palace along with my father and the royalties.

"So we get to live the life of a king?" asks Luigi.

"Yes."

"Yay!"

"I remember when I was a king back in my olden days," says Bowser. "How I miss those days…"

So the Smashers began to leave airport, walking along a beautiful red carpet prepared for them by the royal servants. As they walk pass each servant, they would bow to the Smashers and greet them with kind words. "So this is how it's like to be a king," says Kirby.

"I feel great!" says Jigglypuff happily.

As they are walking towards the exit, a couple of Monstrian girls passing by see Reed and say to him, "Wow! That guy is so handsome!"

Reed turns to them and smiles happily and waves back, making the girls go wild over him. "Look! That turtle-looking guy is even more handsome!" exclaim the girls.

"Wow! I didn't know I'm attractive in their eyes!" says Bowser.

Blackman, the royal helper of Mr. Binko and you should know him if you read the mentioned story, says to him, "In Monstry, the ugly and the beautiful is viewed differently. People like you and Reed would be very popular among girls."

"And I didn't know there are cute girls in the form of humans in this country too!" says Reed. "Though they do look a bit different from usual humans."

"That girl with two heads is very cute!" says Bowser.

"I prefer the one with one head, but I could've sworn I saw her hair wriggling around like earthworms."

Roy makes a cool pose in front of those girls in hope of getting their attention, but they simply replied, "What an ugly man… He must be a pervert to act like that before us."

Hearing this, Roy sinks down into depression, and Blackman reminds him that handsome people like him aren't generally liked among Monstrians.

-

The Smashers walk out of the airport accompanied by royal servants and guards, and before them they see a long and extremely fabulous black limousine. "Wow! That's one heck of a car!" exclaims G&W.

"I saw a lot of those on TV!" says Bowser. "I never thought I would ride it!"

"I'm still looking forward to Monstrian cuisines!" says Kirby excitedly.

"Come aboard!" Mr. Binko tells them. "I hope you enjoy your great time in this country!"

And so begins the vacation of the Smashers and the residents of 10 Lives Apartment.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

This is only the first chapter, so things may seem a bit dull, but I hope it's enough to grab your attention.

Just so you know; there will be a plot and action in this story.

Trivia:  
1. The Konami Code movie/novel I made up here is obviously a parody of The Da Vinci Code.  
2. The Konami Code is a famous secret code found in most Konami games. It usually gives players full power ups or lots of lives.


	2. Royal Life

Glad to see that my usual reviewers are looking forward to this story! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!

**Chapter 2: Arrival at the Palace! The Life of a Royalty!**

**

* * *

**The Smashers are now inside the limousine, which is a lot better than what one would expect just by looking at the outside. 

"I'm surprised that a car like this can fit all these stuff!" says Bowser, looking at the stuffs around. Inside the limousine, not only are there lots of seats, but there's also a TV with stereos, a refrigerator, a computer, a rather large table, a bookshelf, and even a bathroom!

Zelda is relaxing on one of the massaging seats. "Ah… This is too comfortable…"

Kirby is eating foods that he found in the fridge. "These light snacks are good for a start. I can't wait to start heavy meals!"

"These wines are top quality!" says Susanna as he sips wine from a glass. "I wish I have these kinds of wines in the night club that I own!"

Reed is looking at the books on the bookshelves. "Wow… To think there would be a bookshelf in a car… These are very deep information that even I do not know!

**Author's note on above: No wonder he could only get into College of Economics.**

Jigglypuff and the landlady are watching TV and the others are looking out the window.

By the way, the capital of Monstry is Monstropolis.

The scenes that they saw are not much different from how it was in Eagleland, except that the citizens here look very different. They range from bizarre and freaky-looking creatures to humanoids with distinguishable parts that separate them from normal human beings.

"I've only heard of Monstry in books," says Luigi. "So I never got a really good idea on how Monstrians look like."

"Some do look intimidating, but surely looks aren't everything," says Link.

"I never thought there would actually be cute girls here," says Roy, but he sighs. "Aye… None of them would like my handsome looks…"

"We're almost arriving at the palace," Mr. Binko tells them.

They eventually came to a large gate with several guards guarding it. Mr. Binko shows himself to the guard, and after some approvals and checking of the limousine, the guards open the massive gate. Behind the gate, only miles of seemingly endless grassy plain can be seen, though it's possible to see some sort of architecture in the horizon.

"Wow! This place is big enough hold a kart race!" exclaims Luigi.

"Forget kart races; it is big enough to hold the Olympic Games!" exclaims Link.

The limousine drives along the only stone path towards the palace in the distance. Along the way, the Smashers saw several beautiful sights along the sides of the road. They saw lush forests, flower meadows, crystal clear lakes, and even animals frolicking around!

"Man! This place is just like a national park!" exclaims the Susanna.

"Do all these really belong to the king?!" asks G&W.

"They sure do," replies Mr. Binko. "All these are properties of the royal family."

After 5 minutes of driving, the limousine finally arrives in front of the palace, and servants immediately come and carry the Smasher's luggages.

The Smashers and their friends got out of the limousine and got a good glimpse at the palace. Just the sight of the architecture is enough to take their breaths away!

"WOW!!!!!!!!!" they all exclaim.

The palace is so big that I cannot describe it in words. Its roofs are plated with roof tiles of pure gold and they glitter beautifully in the sunshine. The walls are made of beautiful white, smooth marbles. Some of the palace windows are beautifully colored and decorated, with pictures of unknown characters painted on them, one of them being the author of the story, Game2002. And let's not forget to mention that the road leading to the front door is decorated with glittering gemstones!

"This is the most spectacular building I've ever seen!" exclaims the landlady.

"This is too awesome…" says Luigi in awe while snapping photos of the palace.

"My castle looks really old and broken down compared to this…" says Bowser, sounding rather defeat.

"Even the castle I used to live in is nothing compared to this!" exclaims Zelda.

"Even my own palace back in my country seemed so small after I saw this…" says Roy.

"I can't wonder what the inside looks like!" says G&W.

"Come inside and meet my parents at once!" Mr. Binko tells them. "They are waiting for you!"

The Smashers walk slowly along the path towards the front gate, awing at the sights around the palace.

They finally step into the palace and are immediately greeted by rows of servants and maids from both sides. On the far end of the palace sits the king and queen of Monstry. The Smashers bow down in the presence of the king and queen at once.

"Father and mother, my friends from Eagleland are here," Mr. Binko says to them.

The king steps down from his throne and approaches them. "So you are the people who helped my son while he was living in Eagleland, right?" asks the king. "I am King Binky XIII, the king of Monstry, and I welcome you to my country! You may live here for as long as you wish!" He turns his attention to Roy and says to him, "Nice to meet you again, Roy!"

"Me too, King!" replies Roy. "And this is the first time I heard your name!"

In the case you didn't read the mentioned story or forgot what the king looks like; he is a fat ogre slight shorter than Mr. Binko, and has a pair of horns on his head. That's all you should know.

The queen, a tall and slim female ogre stood up and says to them, "Nice to meet you. I am the mother of Binko, Queen Bling-Bling."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty," says Zelda politely.

"And this is my royal advisor, Dumdumbelumdum Dalalamdalalam," says the king, pointing to an orange-skinned and four-eyed being next to him.

"Nice to meet you all," says the advisor.

"So are these all of you?" asks the king

"No, there are many more of us. But unfortunately, they have their own businesses and are unable to come," explains Link.

"I see. I wish your stay here to be enjoyable and I hope you look forward to the day of my son's wedding, which is two days from now. Now you will be led to your room and if you need anything, you can always ask our servants."

And so, Mr. Binko leads the Smashers into a grand and well decorated hallway.

"Wow! This place looks better every time I look deeper into it," says Bowser.

"Monstry is rich in gold and all kinds of gemstones, so we are able to build out palaces like this," explains Mr. Binko. "Also, the floor was just waxed, so be careful not to slip."

CRASH!

The warning came too late, as G&W and Luigi already slipped and crashed onto the floor.

-

The Smashers are now in their rooms, separated into male and female. If you don't know what that means, then it's males in one room and the females in another room.

"Lunch will be served shortly," Mr. Binko tells the males. "You can come to the dining room as soon as our maids come tell you about it."

"Thanks! I can't wait for this!" says Kirby.

"And just so you know; I've prepared maids who fit your term of beautiful so you guys can be satisfied."

"Thank you very much!" says Roy.

"And if you ever need anything, just press that button on the wall," says Mr. Binko as he points to a large green button (red is clichéd) on the wall.

"Okay!"

After explaining these, Mr. Binko goes over to the female's room to do more explaining.

Link lies down on one of the beds and says, "Ah… These beds are so comfortable!"

"Really? Here I come!" shouts Bowser. He dives face first onto the bed and causes Link to bounce off onto the floor, and luckily it is carpeted.

"So is the floor…" mumbles Link.

Shortly after, a rather cute maid with devil-like horns on her head appears from behind the door and tells them that lunch is ready. "Yippee!" cheers Kirby.

-

They are led to the dining room, which is large enough to hold a party. Forget party; it's big enough to hold a ballroom dance. In the middle of the room is a large table covered with foods of all kinds.

"Come and eat!" Mr. Binko tells them. "These are all made by our greatest chefs! I hope you like them!"

"All right!" shouts Kirby. Wasting no time, he grabs a seat and begins eating madly, but Zelda shouts at him.

"Watch your manners! Is this how you act in a place like this?"

"Don't worry; I've known you guys very well, so it's quite all right," Mr. Binko tells her.

"C'mon! I'm famished!" says Bowser. He also grabs a seat and begins eating whatever is in sight.

"They're very good!" says Luigi with a mouthful.

"I always wanted to eat foods like these!" says Reed. "Never thought I would get a chance!"

"Life of a king sure is good!" agrees G&W.

"Too bad Peach will never learn to cook like this," says Link, and everyone agrees with him.

-

Back in Smash Mansion…

"Achoo! Was someone saying bad things about me?" wonders Peach.

-

Okay, back to the palace…

To make a long story short, lunch is finished and everyone is wandering about in the palace doing whatever they want to.

Zelda is taking a walk in the lovely garden with Link accompanying her. "These flowers are so beautiful," she says as she picks some of them. "Peach would really like this!"

"These gardeners sure work very hard to make this place like this," says Link, looking at the gardeners around the place.

-

Somewhere else in the palace, at an indoor swimming pool…

"First to go in is the king!" shouts G&W.

"Let's go!!!" shout Luigi and Reed.

The three of them rush towards the pool and are about to jump, but they all slip on the wet floor and is sent sliding into the pool at the same time.

SPLASH!!!!!!

Luigi pops his head out of the water and says, "I'm first."

"No, I'm first," claims G&W.

"Clearly, I am the first one," says Reed.

"You have no proof."

"You have no proof that you are first too."

"Fine, let's call it a tie," says Luigi.

"No way!" the other two shout at him.

Roy and Bowser sitting on the chairs at the side of the pool and are being served by the so-called ugly maids which are actually beautiful. At least Bowser is being served. Poor Roy…

"They say in your country, people like ugly girls like us, right?" one of the maids asks Bowser.

"Of course! You all look very beautiful!" he replies. This makes the maids very happy. "So who here is the most beautiful of all?"

"You want to meet the most beautiful of us? I'll go call her!" And one of the maids runs off to get the most beautiful one here.

"You better think twice before you say that," Roy reminds Bowser.

"Why? Oh wait…"

Then a big fat maid with warty skin and not to mention resembling a toad appears in front of Bowser. "You wanted to see me? I knew you would love a beautiful woman like me!" she says.

"I'm not talking about you!!!"

"Oh, don't be shy! You're a cute guy!" And she gives Bowser a big fat hug.

"Augh!!!"

Roy lets out a sigh, knowing that nobody will ever like him here. One of the cute maids approaches him and asks him, "Is it true that people like you are considered handsome in your country?"

"Why of course!" he replies, thinking that someone finally wants to accept him. She does look pretty attractive, as long as you ignore her long lizard-like tail.

"Sorry, but you're not the type I like. I don't see how someone ugly people like you can be wanted by girls," she says, and then walks away. Roy lowers his head and cries.

-

That night as they are enjoying dinner…

"Ah! The food never fails to amaze me!" says Kirby as he dumps all his foods into his mouth. "This is what I call royal food!"

"You're welcome!" says the king, who is dining with them. "Eat all you want! If it's not enough, my chefs will cook more for you!"

"Too bad Mario is missing all of these," says Luigi while cutting his food. "He's going to gain lots of weight for sure."

"I pity that Yoshi couldn't come," says Kirby.

"Can't be helped… It's not safe to run around if you are wanted," explains Link.

"I had a fun day today!" says Bowser.

Susanna turns to Roy and sees that he is looking very down and with a dark cloud over his head. "Are you all right, Roy?" But he simply nods his head as response.

-

During bath time…

"WOW!!!!!!!" exclaim the men as soon as they enter into the bathroom. The place is so big that you could make it into a public bathhouse!

"I hope you enjoy your bath!" says Mr. Binko, who is also bathing with them.

"Last person to the tub is a miserable failure!" says G&W, and he, Luigi, Reed, and Bowser rush towards the oversized bathtub in the distance. But because the floor is slippery, they all slip and crash and bounce around the place instead.

Susanna comes into the room with a towel wrapped around his body as if he's a girl. "Don't look at me, guys!" he says shyly.

"Nobody wants to look at you!" they all reply.

Link soaks himself into the warm water. "Ah… Baths should be taken in places like this!" He looks at Roy and still sees a dark cloud over his head. "Um… Are you all right?"

-

During bedtime…

Bowser, Luigi, Reed, and G&W are playing card games on one of the king size beds while Link is practicing fencing at the side. Susanna and Kirby are having midnight snack while watching TV (plasma widescreen). Roy is already lying in his bed and still with a dark cloud over his bed.

"What's wrong with Roy?" asks Reed while keeping his eyes on the card games.

"Maybe he ate bad food?" replies Luigi.

"Doesn't really look like it," says G&W.

"Maybe he's just sad his girlfriend couldn't come," says Bowser.

"You lose," Luigi says to Bowser.

"What?! Since when?!"

-

In the girls' room…

The landlady is building a card of towers while Jigglypuff is watching TV. Zelda is at the balcony, looking at the night scenery. "This place is so beautiful," she says to no one in particular. "I wish the others could've come and see this. Even my days when I was a princess back in Hyrule wasn't as grand as this. Mr. Binko must be very lucky to be born a prince in this country!" Then her eyes caught notice of someone sneaking around in the garden, but she couldn't make out what it is and it got away from her eyes. "Uh? What was that?"

-

Back in the boys' room…

"You lost 5 times in a row," Luigi says to Bowser.

"Not again!" he screams.

"And I thought I was bad enough at these kinds of games already," says Reed.

"That does it! I'm not playing anymore!" roars Bowser angrily, and then he stomps off in rage.

"He's always like that," says Luigi. "No wonder he never gets a mate." In hearing this, Bowser hurls a cup at him, but Luigi acted fast and ducked under it in time. "I didn't say anything!"

The cup flies out the window and obviously bonks someone, as you can hear a shouting. "OW!"

"Uh? Who did I hit?" wonders Bowser. They all go to window and look out just in time to see a mysterious shadow disappearing behind a bush.

"What was that?" asks G&W.

"Maybe just the gardener?" says Reed. Then they see a guard walking below their window. "What was that just now?" Reed asks the guard.

"Nothing," replies the guard. "It's nothing that concerns you. Go and enjoy your sleep."

After they poke their heads back into the window, the guard enters the palace and goes to King Binky. "Your majesty…"

"I know, I know," says the king. "That must be **THEM**."

"If we do not anything, then the country will fall to them!"

"I know… But let us wait for more to happen first before dealing with them."

-

The next morning…

G&W and Luigi are up early and are walking through the hallway, where they run into the queen. They immediately bow down before her. "Good morning, your majesty."

"Good morning! Did you have a good rest last night?" asks the queen.

"We did! Thanks for preparing such a wonderful room for us!"

"You're welcome! I hope you enjoy your stay!" As the two begin walk away, the queen tells them. "The floor is waxed, so it's quite slippery. Be careful."

CRASH!

And the two slipped again…

-

After some time but still in the morning, Jigglypuff took a walk out in the front yard and sees Mr. Binko watching his servants washing a bright, red sport car. She goes over to him and asks, "Who car is this?"

"It's my car that I just bought recently," replies Mr. Binko.

"But you said you no know driving."

"I learned how to drive too! I was thinking of driving it around the town. Want to come along with me?"

"Okay!"

After the car is done washing, Mr. Binko and Jigglypuff climb into the car and then drive off at high speed. "Have a safe trip, prince," said the servants.

-

Despite saying that he learned how to drive, Mr. Binko's skills are still that of a novice's. Mr. Binko clumsily drives through the street and crashes down several signs and trees, scaring away the pedestrians. The cars on the street sound their horns like mad and quickly avoid the prince's wild driving.

"Whoa! Watch out! Sorry!" cries Mr. Binko as he tries to steer the wheel properly.

"Jiggly! This is fun!" exclaims Jigglypuff.

Despite the dangerous driving skills, Mr. Binko is able to avoid injuring anyone.

After an insane trip down the street, the car finally stops an abandoned construction site. "Phew… Safe at last…" says Mr. Binko with a sigh of relief.

"Very fun! Do it again!" says Jigglypuff happily.

"It's too dangerous. I still have a lot to learn about driving after all…"

Suddenly, several Monstrians in soldier uniform surround them and point them with guns. "You're Prince Binko, right?" asks one of them. "You're surrounded!"

"Do you make a show again like in airport?" asks Jigglypuff.

"I didn't plan for this…" replies Mr. Binko worriedly. "What is this all about?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Who are those people who surrounded Mr. Binko and Jigglypuff? All will be answered in the next chapter!


	3. God Awful Rebels

SBS time!

**Shining Riku**: I wonder who cup bonked.  
**Game2002**: You'll find out in this chapter.

**Yoshizlla**: I think it must be the Negatives surrounding Mr. Binko and Jigglypuff.  
**Game2002**: First, it is spelled Negativities, and the second, they're not.

**Yoshizilla**: I'm glad Roy got owned!  
**Game2002**: Do not laugh at someone who is in trouble. You must feel pity and comfort him instead. Have more love in your heart.

BTW, I made a mistake in the previous chapter. The part where Link says "Peach will learn to cook like this" should be "Peach will **never** learn to cook like this." I went and corrected it already.

**Chapter 3: The Most Terrible Group of People! The God-Awful Rebels!

* * *

**

Mr. Binko and Jigglypuff are aboard a van filled with these mysterious soldiers. "Where are you taking us?" asks Mr. Binko.

"You keep quiet and just wait!" snaps one of the soldiers.

"I'm the prince! I have the right to know this!"

"Who cares if you're the prince?"

"Can it be possible that you guys are…?"

Then the scene zooms into Mr. Binko's ear, where we see a tiny mechanical device attached in there.

-

Meanwhile, the king is worried that Mr. Binko hasn't returned for so long. "Where could have my son been?" he wonders.

"I have a bad feeling that they caught him, your highness," Dumdumbelumdum says to him.

"I'm thinking the same too…"

Then Zelda comes to the king and bows in his presence. "Your highness, our friend Jigglypuff is nowhere to be seen."

"I remember that she went out with my son on a car ride," replies the king. "They both have yet to return."

"What do we do?"

"Fear not, for my son always carries a detector with him whenever he goes out. All we have to do is look up on our radar computer and we'll know where he is. Follow me!"

-

The king led the Smashers and the apartment residents into a room filled with computer and high-tech stuffs. "What is this room?" asks Kirby.

"This is where we keep in contact with what's happening around the world," explains the king. "We have personal radars in outer space, gathering news and messages from all over the world and then sending it to us."

"Cool!" says Luigi. "Fox would be amazed to see these stuffs!"

The king goes over to one of the coordinators in front of the computer. "Have you tracked out my son's location?"

"Yes, it seems like he is heading out of Monstropolis and heading towards the woods," says the coordinator.

"It seems what I am thinking was right after all!" gasps the king.

"What? What is it?" asks G&W.

Suddenly, the flickering spot on the computer map disappears. "The prince's detector just disappeared from the map!" gasps the worker.

"What?!"

-

Back on the van…

"I knew you would keep something like this with you!" says a soldier who is holding the small detector in his hand.

"Oh no! You found out about my detector that I hid in my ear!" gasps Mr. Binko. "Now the king will never know where I am!"

The van traveled through a highway and eventually came to a countryside road.

"There yet?" asks Jigglypuff.

"No," replies a soldier.

"There yet?"

"No."

"There yet?"

"No."

"There yet?"

"No."

"There yet?"

"No."

"There yet?"

"No."

"There yet?"

"No."

"There yet?"

"No."

"There yet?"

"No."

"There yet?"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!"

After a while of driving, they eventually come into a thick forest with bumpy roads, and after some more driving, the van emerges in what looks like a village filled with soldiers. "Now we're here! You happy?" the soldier says to Jigglypuff.

"Yay!"

The soldiers led Mr. Binko and Jigglypuff into the biggest hut. "Commander, we brought back the prince and one of his servants," says a soldier.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" shouts a loud scream, then a Monstrian resembling the Taz-Manian Devil, except without fur, bursts out from a door and stomps the floor in front of them rapidly. "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!"

"I knew it!" says Mr. Binko. "It's you guys after all!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! THE PRINCE IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" screams the Monstrian.

"Who this madman?" asks Jigglypuff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CALL ME BAD NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! F--- YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! F--- YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! F----------------------------------------------- YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! F---------------------------------------------------------------!"

"Calm down, commander!" the soldiers say to him.

"This guy insane," says Jigglypuff.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

-

Back in the palace…

"What do we do?" asks Bowser.

"Though the signal from the detector disappeared, I may have an idea where they are heading to," says the king.

"King! We're receiving a message!"

"What? Show it!"

The screen turns on and the Taz-Manian Devil-looking Monstrian is shown on it. "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! F--- YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screams while waving around a middle finger.

"It's you, Fukuyu!" gasps the king.

**Note: It is pronounced FOO-KOO-YOO.**

"F--- YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! F--- F--- F--- F--- F--- F---!!!!!!!!!!!! F--- HEAD!!!!!!!!!!! F--------------------------!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What's with this idiot?" asks Reed.

"Ow… It's painful to hear what he says…" cries Zelda.

"He should learn his language!" says the landlady.

"You got my son, haven't you?" the king asks Fukuyu.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Fukuyu as reply. "DA PRINCE IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL YOUR PRINCE ARE BELONG TO US!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What did you say?!"

"YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE YOUR TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!! F--- YOU!!!!!!!!!!"

Then the screen switches over to Mr. Binko and Jigglypuff, who are smiling and showing a peace sign towards the screen.

"They look safe and sound," says Link.

"And happy too," adds Roy.

-

Back at the village…

"F--- HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MUST BE SCARED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fukuyu shouts to the two. "F---ERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I can't help but smile whenever camera is facing me," explains Mr. Binko.

"Me too!" says Jigglypuff.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Please calm down, commander!" the soldiers say to him.

-

Back at the palace…

"So you have to give up your throne if you want your son back!" says a soldier to the king.

"What?!" gasps the king.

"We will not let you be the king anymore! The kingdom is ours! You MUST cooperate with us! Come to our village and surrender yourself at once! You better not have anyone else with you, because our radar can detect very well who else is with you! The moment we see this, the prince shall die!" After saying these, the screen turns off.

"That's cruel!" says Zelda.

"Who were those people?" asks Roy.

"They are the worst kinds of people!" says the coordinator.

"They are totally awful and a disgrace to humanity!" says another one.

"They are absolutely horrible and deadly!" says yet another coordinator.

"Their minds still live in the Age of Gamfax," says another.

"They are the worst kinds of people!" says another one.

"They deserve the beating!" shouts another one.

"They are the… God-Awful Rebels!!!!!" shout all the coordinator at once.

"God-Awful Rebels?" ask Kirby.

"They are a group of people who wants to rule the country themselves," explains the king. "Therefore they are trying to overthrow me from my throne. And also, the mysterious person who got bonked by a cup yesterday night was one of the rebels who sneaked in here."

"Why do they want to do that?" asks Link.

"Those people have no moral; they hate everything and complain about everything, they do not have a single love or appreciation in their hearts. They are huge pessimists who only think towards the bad side. They want me to come down because they want to. They think I am a horrible king for no reason."

"Are you really a bad king?" asks Luigi.

"If I am a bad king, would I be treating you guys so well?" asks the king.

"Right! Our king is a good person! The citizens all support him!" says Blackman. "Those rebels are the only people who do not like our king."

"Excuse me, but what was the Age of Gamfax that you mentioned just now?" asks G&W.

"Age of Gamfax? I'm not surprised you don't know this," says the king. "It was a dark age that took place back about 300 years ago. Because very few records of this had been written down, not much people know about it. I only know that it was a time where the world was filled with evil and hatred."

"Age of Gamfax…"

"They have sent us a map, king!" says the coordinator.

-

"Now we will let you meet our leader," a soldier says to Mr. Binko.

"Your leader…" Mr. Binko mumbles to himself.

"He is not here in person himself, however…"

The soldier turns on a computer screen and the leader is shown on it. At seeing the leader, Mr. Binko gasps. "What?! It's you!"

"You didn't expect it to be me, eh? Yes, I am the leader of the God-Awful Rebels!" says the mysterious leader.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Who is the leader of the rebels? You'll find out soon enough!

And as long as write stories, you will NEVER see f-words and s-words written out in full. They all will be censored like what you saw. Ass, however, is never mind. I should also warn you that you MUST NOT have any offensive words in your reviews, or else I WILL block you.


	4. Shocking Identity

I apologize for the long wait. For some reason, I could not access for several days; I would always get server error.

Oh well, SBS time!

**Yoshizilla**: Does Luigi and G&W have a brain capacity of a squirrel that they crash around a lot?  
**Game2002**: Squirrels are smarter than them in the way they (squirrels) climb trees and not falling down, so no, Luigi and G&W do not have brain capacity of squirrels, but they do eat nuts in their diets.

**Chapter 4: A Shocking Identity! The Rebels' Leader Revealed!

* * *

**

"So what do we do now?" asks Zelda. "We can't leave them two there!"

"I'm going to teach those jerks a lesson!" says Bowser.

"Me too!" says Susanna. "It's time to unleash my powers when I was a soldier back in my younger days!"

"If there's fighting to do, take me too," adds Link.

"Take me too! This is a good chance to show the girls that my looks aren't everything!" says Roy determinedly.

"Me too!" says Reed. "Don't look at me like this; I can be very dangerous if I have too!"

"But the rebels said they can easily find out who is in their territory," says Luigi. "And if they find out that the king is accompanied by others, Mr. Binko and Jigglypuff will die!"

"I never said I wanted to go," says the king.

"But they want you."

"Why should I listen to those lowly rebels? You guys go and teach them a lesson yourselves!"

"Talk easy! But how do we get near them?" asks G&W.

The king smiles and says, "Heheh! Too bad those rebels knew nothing about what my forces are capable of! It is time to use that!"

-

In the rebel's village…

"Hey, that pink puffball that is gone!" says a soldier. Indeed, Jigglypuff is nowhere to be seen; she was originally next to Mr. Binko.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Fukuyu at the top of his voice. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!" He begins jumping up and down and trampling the ground violently to the point the whole hut begins shaking. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! F------------------------------------------------------------------------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"The commander is going insane again!" scream the soldiers. "Somebody calm him!"

"Fatty, go find that puffball at once!" a soldier tells a round, fat Monstrian.

"Okay," says Fatty, and he quickly leaves the hut while Fukuru continues to scream at the top of his lungs.

-

Meanwhile, Jigglypuff is on top of a tree branch singing happily to herself (note the sleeping birds on the ground around the tree) when she hears someone calling for her. "Pink puffball! Where are you? Come out at once!"

"My name no pink puffball! It Jigglypuff!" she replies angrily.

"Oh, sorry," says Fatty, approaching the tree she is on. "Come back, okay? The commander is going insane and could destroy the whole place if you don't come back in time."

"Okay, but I tired."

"I'll carry you."

Jigglypuff jumps down from the tree and onto Fatty's hand, and he carries her on his back and walks towards the rebels' village. "Your back so comfortable!" says Jigglypuff. "Good feeling!"

"Really? That's what my younger brother used to said," says Fatty happily. Then he suddenly remembers back in his younger days when he had a younger brother; he would always carry him on his back whenever they are going home, and the younger brother would say that his back is so soft and comfortable. "Younger brother… I sometimes still miss him…"

-

Back at the palace…

King Binky leads the Smashers into the royal palace garage, which is filled with tons of transportation material like cars, trucks, planes, helicopters, submarines, and even rockets.

"Wow! This place is nuts!" exclaims Reed.

"Imagine the expression Fox's face if he sees this!" says Link.

"So what is it that you're going to show us, king?" asks Roy.

The king leads them to a normal-looking van. "This is the one."

"Looks like an everyday van to me," says Susanna.

"This is no ordinary van," explains the king. "This is a cloaking van! It is built to prevent being detected by radars of any sort. Using this, the rebels will never know that you guys are heading towards them, no matter how good their radar is!"

"So using this, we can sneak into their village without being noticed?" asks Link.

"Yes, and then you can unleash a surprise attack upon them. I don't even have to do anything myself!"

"Let's get going then!" says Roy. "We have to rescue Mr. Binko and Jigglypuff."

"And also to an end to those rebels who threaten the country!" says Bowser.

"For greater justice! We shall move out at once!" shouts Susanna.

A worker brought them several weapons loaded on a cart. "Take whatever weapons you need with you," says the king. "They'll help you for sure."

-

Back at the rebels' village…

"Fukuyu, be on your guard!" the mysterious leader speaks to that crazy Monstrian via a computer screen. "The king just sent people to invade your village!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?????????!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Fukuyu.

"Your radars will not be able to detect them, because their transportation device is built to prevent being detected."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEATH TO DA F---ING PRINCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down! Let's not kill the prince yet. The people who are being sent there are none other than the Smashers! Surely you read the news about the Smashers invading Alias Lobby and declaring war against the government, right? If we are able to capture them and hand them over to the government, we will gain fame and power!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So this is what you must do."

-

Meanwhile, the Smashers who chose to fight just went off on the van. Luigi, G&W, Kirby, Zelda, and the landlady are the only ones staying in the palace.

Zelda, at the moment, is walking around the palace. "I hope they will be all right," she says to herself. "Please come back safely…" As she walks pass a door, she hears someone talking from behind it.

"Set up the army and attack them the instant they show up. They'll never know that you guys are expecting them!" says the voice.

"Uh? What's the sound?" She walks over to the door and presses her ear against it and listens to the conversation in there. The more she heard, the more terrified she begins to feel. "Someone knows that we sent people after them? Who can it be?" Without thinking twice, she slams open the door and steps inside, and sees the king's royal advisor, Dumdumbelumdum.

Dumdumbelumdum turns around in shock and sees Zelda there. "What?! You didn't hear anything, did you?"

"I did," says Zelda. "I heard you talking about setting up an army and attacking my friends when they reach there."

"Argh! Then I must not let you get out of here alive!" growls Dumdumbelumdum angrily.

-

Meanwhile, Mr. Binko is sitting in his prison with a worried look. "I can't believe it… Father's royal advisor Dumdumbelumdum is the leader of the God-Awful Rebels!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Short chapter all right, and not to mention the surprising identity of the rebels' leader. The next chapter will be chaotic, and I hope you look forward to it, even though this chapter isn't much.


	5. Explosive Battle

SBS Time!

**Nintendogeek**: I wonder if Jigglypuff is aware that she is in captive.  
**Game2002**: Of course she knows she's being captured. She's still so carefree and happy because she knows that her friends will rescue her. Why worry about this when you know everything will turn out fine in the end?

Now the chaos begins!

**Chapter 5: Explosive Battle in the Village of Rebels!

* * *

**

In the last chapter, we saw Zelda barging into a room just in time to see the king's royal advisor Dumdumbelumdum Dalalumdalalum talking on a computer to the rebels, and it turns out that he is the true leader of the rebels!

"I can't believe you're the leader of the rebels!" says Zelda in shock. "Why would you, who are so close to the king, do such a thing?"

"Don't make me laugh! I was only doing this to gain the king's trust!" replies Dumdumbelumdum. "All of this is to build up the power of the rebels so that we can overthrow the king and rule the country ourselves!"

"Why would you do this?"

"Because we're rebels! We never listen to anyone; we do whatever we like! We want to rule the country ourselves; what other reason do you need?"

"That's not a good reason! The king is a good man! I must tell the others at once!"

"Oh no you don't!" Dumdumbelumdum whips out a gun and shoots Zelda's leg, making her fall to the floor.

"Yah!" she screams in pain while clutching her wounded leg.

Dumdumbelumdum approaches her with a gun pointing at the head and closes the door behind her. "Now you'll never get away with this! I must silence you forever!"

"No…"

-

Meanwhile, the chosen Smashers and Reed and Susanna are in the van, driving towards the forest where the rebels are hiding. "This brings me back memories of the olden days," says Susanna, who is driving the car.

"Are you sure we're going to right way?" asks Bowser.

"Relax; we have the map to rely on, and do not underestimate my driving skills. When I was a soldier, I was in charge of driving jeeps, and the commander said my skills are top notch."

"Keep your eyes on the road!" shouts Roy.

"Sorry…"

"I'm trembling with excitement…" says Reed while trembling violently.

"More like fear," says Link.

"Hey!"

-

In the rebels' village, the army had been set up to 'welcome' the Smashers when they arrive. Tanks and several weapons of mass destruction (not that mass though) are also prepared. "As soon as we see a van approaching, fire at will!" says the lead rebel.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BANG'EM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! F---'EM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Fukuyu at the top of his voice.

"Commander, please keep your voice down…"

Mr. Binko is looking out at the scene from the window of his prison cell. "If only I can do something at the moment…" he thought to himself.

"I bored… I wanna go out and play," says Jigglypuff.

"If only we can get out of here…"

"I can," says Jigglypuff, and she uses Rollout, in which she rolls forward like a bowling ball and crashes down the prison door just like that! "There!"

"Wow! You did it! You made an escape!"

Jigglypuff and Mr. Binko ran out of the prison secretly so that nobody knew about them. As she is running, Jigglypuff spots a missile launcher at the side. "I see that in movie!" she thought. "This thing is real!" She excitedly runs over to it and hops onto the control panel. "Look! Colorful button!" She presses one of the buttons there, and then a missile gets launched up high into the sky. "Firework!"

The missile drops back down on top of a tank and blows it up.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

"Ahhhh!!!!!!! A tank just exploded!" cry the rebels. "We're under attack!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!! F------------------------------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Fukuyu.

"Who is doing this?!"

"Firework failed! I try again!" Jigglypuff presses more buttons, and two missiles launch into the sky and drop back down in the area where the rebels are.

KAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! MORE MISSILES ARE RAINING DOWN!!!!!!!" cry the rebels.

"F----------------------------------!!!!!!!!!" screams Fukuyu.

"More fireworks!" says Jigglypuff excitedly, and she pounds the buttons over and over, making more missiles shoot out and drop back down.

BAAAAAAANG!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! BAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!

And several rebels are sent flying from the explosion and several tanks and weapons of mass destruction are blown up too.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!! POW!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Fukuyu. His attention turns to Jigglypuff and he sees her playing with the missile launcher. "YOU F---ER!!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"This is fun!" says Jigglypuff, and she presses another button.

"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" Fukuyu runs towards her to get her, but a missile drops down in front of him and blows up, blasting him backwards.

BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Weeeeeeeeee!!!!!! Very fun!" exclaims Jigglypuff, and she presses a button that causes the missile launcher to start moving on wheels and at the same time firing seemingly unlimited amount of missiles.

BAAAAAAANG!!!!!!! POW!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY STOP HER!!!!!!!!!" cry the rebels.

-

Back in the palace, Dumdumbelumdum points the gun at Zelda's head and is about to pull the trigger. "Say good-bye!"

"Oh no…" cries Zelda.

Suddenly, the door opens and Luigi steps in. "Zelda, lunch is served," he says. "Hey, what's happening here?"

"Darn it! I forgot to lock the door!" gasps Dumdumbelumdum.

While he is distracted, Zelda quickly kicks him in the leg and knocks him to the floor, and snatches the gun off his hand. "What's happening here?" asks Luigi.

Zelda points the gun at Dumdumbelumdum and says to Luigi, "Go tell the king quick! Tell him that his advisor is the rebel leader!"

"What?!"

-

Mr. Binko is running for his life through the forest, not aware of what's happening back in the village. In fact, he doesn't even know that Jigglypuff isn't following him anymore. He keeps on running until he saw a van approaching. "It must be them!" And he waves his arms to stop the van.

"That's Mr. Binko!" says Susanna.

"What is he doing here?" asks Bowser.

"Maybe he escaped!" answers Reed.

"But where's Jigglypuff?" asks Roy.

They got down from the van and questioned Mr. Binko about everything. "She must've been caught while trying to escape!" says Mr. Binko. "Let's go back and rescue her!"

"By the way, what is that exploding that I keep on hearing?" asks Bowser.

"Now that you said it, I'm wondering the same thing too. It must be coming from the rebels' village."

So they all got onto the van and drove towards the village.

-

Back in the village, or rather, the remains of the village, Jigglypuff is still messing around with the missile launcher. All over the place, you can find burned bodies of rebels and broken remains of tanks and weapons of mass destruction. "So fun!" Jigglypuff says to herself, and then she realizes that the missile launcher just ran out of ammo. "No more?" She presses the buttons again, but the launcher indeed ran out of missiles already.

Fukuyu gets back up from the ground and growls angrily and shouts, "F--- YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!" He runs towards Jigglypuff to get her, but suddenly, a van drives out from the trees and rams into Fukuyu, knocking him to the ground.

"Whoa! I hit someone!" gasps Susanna.

"It's the commander of the rebels that you just hit!" says Mr. Binko.

"And what happened to this place?" asks Link. "It's a mess!"

Roy looks at Jigglypuff, who is sitting on the missile launcher's controller. "I think I have an idea what just happened, though I find it hard to believe."

Fukuyu gets up from the ground and shouts, "F--- YOU!!!!!!!!"

"It's that guy who keeps on pouting foul language!" says Bowser. "I'm going to teach him a lesson!" He takes a deep breath and shoots out fire into Fukuyu's face.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

And then Bowser runs up to him and socks him hard.

BANG!!!!!!!!!

Link follows up by swinging his sword at him and slashing him in the body.

SLAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

Roy also slashes him in his body.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

Fukuyu screams in agony and falls back onto the ground.

"We did it!" they exclaim.

Then rebels who survived the explosion got back up. "Argh! We're being made a fool!" they say angrily.

"They're not done yet? Now's my turn!" says Susanna. He got out an uzi and fires at them rapidly.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Fukuyu slowly got back up, much to everyone's surprise, and screams several dirty words and curses them terribly. "That guy sure is something to stand back up!" says Reed.

"F------------------------------------------------------------ YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! F----------------------------------------------------!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, Fatty shows up from behind him and whacks him in the head with a wooden board and knocks him out.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!

"That should do," says Fatty.

"You're one of the rebels," says Mr. Binko. "Why did you do that?"

"Your little friend awoken me," replies Fatty, pointing to Jigglypuff. "She made me realize that what I am doing now won't make my family and my younger brother happy. I'm sorry for everything that happened… I'm willing to be your prisoner."

Jigglypuff walks up to him and says, "You good guy! I like you!"

"Thanks, kid."

-

And so, the rebellion is finally resolved and the Smashers went back to the palace.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

What do you think? Do you like how things turned out? Next chapter is the final chapter, whether you want to believe it or not.


	6. Happy Ending

Glad to see you guys enjoying the chaos the previous chapter! And so, the final chapter!

SBS Time!

**Shining Riku**: Did anyone mention to Jigglypuff those are actually real missiles?  
**Jigglypuff**: She thinks that those are real fireworks. She always thought that those colorful ones that you light up in the night sky are toys, and missiles are real, hardcore fireworks.

**Chapter 6: A Happy Marriage and a Happy Ending!

* * *

**

The God-Awful Rebels have been put to an end thanks to the courageous (?) efforts of the Smashers. The leader, Dumdumbelumbum, has been put behind bars along with the remaining survivors of the rebels. Fatty is also put behind bars, but he will not be facing any punishment because he turned good in the last second and helped stop the rebellion also.

And so, all ended well for Monstry, and King Binky can once again rule his country without fear of people wanting him to come down from his throne.

-

On the day of Mr. Binko's wedding, many people are waiting in the room where wedding ceremonies take place. "I can't wait for Mr. Binko and his bride to come!" says Roy. "I wonder how ugly she is."

"You mean beautiful, don't you?" asks Link.

"Yeah."

Then several cheers and shouts are heard as someone announces, "The couple is here!" At once, everyone got up from the seats and clap their hands as they welcome the couple.

There comes Mr. Binko, dressed in white suit, and next to him is the bride, a very beautiful woman who doesn't seem to have any odd features that makes her a Monstrian.

"She looks very good!" says Reed.

"Is she a human?" asks the landlady. "She doesn't look like a Monstrian."

To make a long story short, the wedding ceremony went smoothly and perfectly. In the end, Mr. Binko is finally married to his new wife, which the Smashers later learned that she has retractable spines. After the ceremony, they had a huge banquet and everyone ate happily, especially Kirby.

-

The next day, the Smashers went on a tour around the city, accompanied by the king's royal guards. They went to shop in department stores and bought many things at low prices under the name of the king. It is up to your imagination to imagine what kind of fun they had. However, there is one part that I think is worth mentioning.

Luigi goes to a watch vendor and takes a look at the watches there. "Wow, these watches are beautiful!" he thought, and he asks the seller. "Can I have a look at this one with diamonds?"

The seller looks at Luigi from top to bottom, and because he sees him wearing simplistic clothes, he takes him for someone who doesn't have money. "What's the point? A poor guy like you probably can't afford it."

"I just want to take a look."

"Why take a look if you don't want to buy?"

"Fine! I'll buy one after taking a look!"

"I bet you don't have the money to buy!"

"How dare you look down on me?! I want to see your boss!"

"He's not here at the moment."

Luigi is very angrily now. "That does it! I'm going to sue you! Just you wait!" And he storms off angrily.

"Ha! I'd like to see you do something, human!" laughs the mean seller.

Then Luigi comes back with some royal guards, who say to the seller, "You have committed the crime of offending our prince's guests. You are to be kicked out from this store immediately."

And so, that's what happened to this mean seller. He deserves it, hahahahaha!!!!

-

The next day, at the airport…

"Guess this is good-bye!" Mr. Binko says to the Smashers.

"We had a great time here!" says Zelda. "Thanks for the invitation!"

"Thanks for the foods too!" says Kirby.

"It was really fun here! I wish I can come again!" says Luigi.

"Me too!" adds G&W.

"I feel so sad to leave this place," says Bowser.

"I had a fun time too, but I'm very happy to be able to return to my country," says Roy.

"Very fun here!" says Jigglypuff cheerfully.

"I hope I can come again," says Link.

"I wish I could stay here forever," says Reed with a sigh.

"I'll never forget the great time I had in this place!" says Susanna happily.

"Though I like it here, I can't wait to return to my own apartment," says the landlady.

After saying their farewells to Mr. Binko and his servants, the Smashers and the 3 apartment residents board onto their plane and set off for their own country, Onett.

-

Back in Onett and on a car that Captain Falcon drove to pick them…

"So you are able to buy whatever you want with huge discount, eh?" asks CF, who is behind the wheel.

"Yeah! I had the greatest shopping experience ever!" replies Zelda happily. "They have lots of beautiful dresses and also jewelries, all at incredibly low prices!"

"I bought lots of delicious snacks too!" says Kirby. "I can't wait to share it to Yoshi."

They chat throughout the whole car drive and eventually reached 10 Lives Apartment, where they let those three come down.

"Thanks for the ride," says the landlady.

"Good-bye!" says Reed.

"I'll never forget you guys!" says Susanna.

"It's not like we only meet once a year…" G&W tells him. "We meet very often."

After this, the Smashers drive back towards their mansion.

"So was everything all right while we were gone?" asks Roy.

"Well, things were a bit rough," says CF. "Pikachu hasn't got over about having a bounty yet. And also, some bounty hunters came around these days to claim our heads."

"Really?!" gasps Luigi. "Is Mario all right?"

"Relax, he's fine. We were able to get rid of them. They were easy targets, except for one extremely girly boy who fought using a yo-yo; he provided some challenge, but we still got him packing in the end."

**Author's note on above: Guess who that is!**

As they are nearing their mansion, they suddenly see a bunch of people shooting out from their mansion's garden and disappearing over the horizon. "What was that?" ask Kirby.

"Another bounty hunter sent flying," replies CF. "The 6th one in four days."

"A lot sure happened while we were gone, eh?" asks Roy.

"Sure, but those were nothing. Oh well, that's what we deserve for messing with the government. By the way, have you seen the recent news?"

"Nope; we've been to busy enjoying ourselves," replies Bowser.

"Sad news actually… It seems that Pokey's parents died in an elevator accident."

Hearing this, the others are totally shocked. "What?! That's horrible!" gasps Zelda.

"True… Though he was an annoying neighbor before he moved out, we still felt sad for him. But one thing good for him is that he now inherited his father's position, and now he's the boss of New Pork City. He's a rich tycoon now."

"Well, that seems to be one good thing," says Roy.

"Let's hope he doesn't feel too bad about this," says Zelda with tears in her eye corner.

-

Meanwhile, in an unknown place, the mysterious leader of the Negativities, King N, is communicating with another unknown character via a TV screen. And no, I'm not going to tell you who they are just yet.

"This is amazing and incredible power, Earthling," says the being on the screen.

"Yes, it's the ultimate masterpiece for my plans," replies King N. "I'm glad that we are able to get into good terms. With your help, things will go much easier."

"You can rely on us, Earthling. Do not underestimate our technology of our race. We will let the whole world tremble before our power! And do not forget that I get part of the world as my new empire too!"

"Relax, I'm a man of my words; nothing will disappoint you."

"Very well, Earthling. Do not break your promise; I'm not the kind of person to be messed around by you lowly beings! For an Earthling, you are very top notch."

With this, their conversation comes to an end. King N stood up and paces around his room and says to himself, "Heheheh! If someone ever asks me who is responsible for the creation of Project Gamfax, I would reply that it's the people of the world who helped made this." Then he points to you, and by you, I mean the person sitting in front of the screen reading this right now. "And YOU too!"

* * *

THE END

Thus ends the story… I hope you loved it!

The ending is the beginning of what will be my next biggest masterpiece after Darkling. I'm still waiting for more news on SSBB to be released before I start this story. I really want to know more what characters will be in. My biggest hopes are for Diddy Kong, K. Rool, King Dedede, Black Shadow, Lucas, and Lucario to be one of the new characters. In fact, I even prepared roles for them in that story!

What connection does Age of Gamfax have with Project Gamfax? And what does King N mean by the people of the world, including you, created Project Gamfax. All will be revealed in Rise of the Negativities. And get the spelling right!

Well, only time can tell when the game comes out. Let's all wait for the good news that will someday come.

So long!

Trivia:  
1. In case you haven't guessed out yet, that girly guy mentioned was Bridget from Guilty Gear.


End file.
